A Deal that Changed Everything
by dragonsong2795
Summary: AU. Fem!Percy. Percy Jackson at eleven years of age decides to make a dangerous and stupid trek into the forest at night, Running from a Hellhound Pack he stumbles upon the Camp of Artemis and her Hunters, to Avoid becoming a Jackalope he makes a deal, Too bad no one ever told him that making deals with Gods can be dangerous. Rated M, Pertemis/Percabeth, Lesbian relationships.
1. A Goddess is Way Smarter then a Kid

_Hello, I'm dragonsong2795 and this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction, I'm answering a Challenge by whitetigerwolf which I'll paste below this Author Note, This is as I said my first PJO Fanfiction so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make, Please Review If anything I have done doesn't make sense in this universe. For advanced Notice this Fic will NOT go into Heroes of Olympus but will go AU at that point._

_Here is the challenge:_

_**HUNTRESS CHALLENGE**_

_This Idea popped into my head randomly. But I was reading some Pertemis fanfiction, where Artemis was contemplating turning someone into an animal, and I thought, if she can turn people into animals, what's to stop her from turning a guy into a girl? Hence this Challenge._

_**Requirements:**_

_**- **__Artemis turns Percy Jackson into a girl [Confirmed]_

_- Poseidon must hit on the female Percy, before he realizes that Percy is his...uh, son/daughter? (That's kinda confusing actually. Although, considering this is dealing with the Ancient Greek Gods, that wouldn't necessarily keep Poseidon from trying to get in a female Percy's pants not that I exactly like the idea, but I do feel I need to point that out.) [Rejected]_

_- Percy must spend some time with the Hunter's of Artemis [Confirmed]_

_- Percy must remain a girl for at least one-month [Permanent]_

_**Recommended**_

_- FemPercy/other girl, especially Artemis though. [Fem!Percy/Artemis/Annabeth]_

_- Percy remaining a girl and joining the Hunters of Artemis [Confirmed at end of TLO]_

_I'll not be doing a Poseidon/Fem!Percy moment as that makes me cringe, if he wasn't her father I'd not care but otherwise it's a little strange. Anyway here we go._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Goddess Is Way smarter than a Kid**

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson never thought twice about the absolute stupid idea to run away from the cabin at Montauk into the forest, He thought about it for less than a second before running off into the woods. If he was lucky he wouldn't have any problems, if he was unlucky he would run into a bear or wolf. Too bad he had the worst luck of the millennium, for he ran into something that even monsters fear.

Artemis.

At first everything was alright, Percy smiles as he runs through the moonlit forest, unbeknownst to him was the fact that several Hellhounds had scented him and were following. He just reveled in the freedom to run without cars or buildings or people to make him stop and force him to slow down. Many people would have blamed this on either his Dyslexia or ADHD or Both, and they would have been wrong. It wasn't due to either of those things, it was a unique feeling that only Children of Poseidon were known to have, after all as Poseidon was known for saying "The Sea doesn't like to be restrained" and neither do it's children. For Percy was of the Ocean and the Tides, tonight however he would be changed for better or worse only the Fates would know.

Percy was enjoying himself as he runs through clearing after clearing, several of the Hellhounds following him had perished however when the Hunter of Artemis' scouting party discovered them. Now it was an ironic twist of fate, Percy was running unknowingly away from the Hellhounds who in turn were fleeing the Hunters.

Too bad for both the Hellhounds and Percy that what was ahead of them was either far worse then what they feared was chasing them or the worst nightmare of their gender.

* * *

Percy is running through the forest, he had seen one of the Hellhounds chasing him. He'd just come off of school a few days ago and his thought were thus _'Was that a Hellhound, I thought they were myths. Wait! If they aren't myths what else might not be a myth?'_ Unbelievably Percy had the highest grades in his history class as it had covered Greek Mythology and Percy took to it like a duck to water. Percy is looking over his shoulder, when he turns back however he notices the slightly strange young girl in his path. Before he can crash into her the girl sees him and in a display of amazing agility jumps right over him, Percy is so busy watching the girl he doesn't notice the tree coming up and therefore almost knocks himself unconscious. Sitting there dazed Percy watches as several of the Hellhounds come barreling out of the forest and seem to almost cower before the girl. Calmly as if she is not facing several large monsters the girl pulls a silver bow out of… _Somewhere?_ And rapidly shoots the Hellhounds to death, when they die the Hellhounds collapse into strange gold dust that is blown away by an invisible wind.

Percy tries to crawl away in fear but before he can _"Boy"_ cries out across the clearing, Percy flinches and turns to face the young girl who looks to be a year older than his eleven years of age. She appears to be quite angry. He doesn't know why but Percy follows his instinct and bows head to the ground in front of this strange girl, she looks shocked but also appreciative of the fact that the _boy_ as she called him knows his place in the world.

* * *

Artemis was quite happy as she meditated in her clearing, she could feel Zoë watching from behind her with several other Huntresses, Artemis didn't say a word as their devotion was quite touching. Suddenly there was a rustling from the undergrowth to her right, Artemis turned to face it and suddenly a boy comes tearing out of the undergrowth obviously fleeing from something terrifying, she snickers quietly thinking that maybe he found a giant rat or something. As he is about to run into her Artemis jumps right over his head. Artemis then hears an "OWW" and the sound of someone running full speed into a tree, even though she hates men Artemis winces and the Hunters do the same. Artemis turns towards the undergrowth from where the boy came and then four Hellhounds come screaming out of the bushes. They halt in fear of her presence as they know they have no chance against a Goddess. She quickly raises her bow and slays them without difficulty. Artemis hears a slight scraping sound and turns to see the boy trying to crawl away _'Hmm, this boy seems to be somewhat intelligent, He's trying to get away while I am distracted. I'll give him that at least'_ Artemis then shakes her head wondering why this boy makes her want to get close and touch him. Strange. Artemis then shouts out _"Boy"_ the boy stops and then quickly turns to face her before bowing head to the ground. Artemis smiles _'He seems to be more sub-servant then most males, or he has better survival instincts then most'_ Artemis was then in a quandary, normally any male who trespassed this close to the camp would be a Jackalope by now. But he is being polite and he did bring some wild beasts closer for them to hunt.

Artemis decides to be nice "Boy, I Artemis, am giving you 10 minutes to run before I chase you down and transform you into a Jackalope"

* * *

Percy thoughts were thus _'Artemis, Oh Crap Oh Crap, I'm dead I can't escape her, maybe I can make a deal, yeah that's the best idea for this situation'_ Percy looks up at Artemis and says "Not meaning to be rude Lady Artemis, but I can't run fast enough in ten minutes to escape you so the point is moot on whether I can escape or not. So instead I offer a deal, If you let me remain a Human Being I'll serve you in any manner that you desire, in my view it would be far better to be human and a slave then a Jackalope and free"

* * *

Artemis' lips quirk upwards in a smile, _'This boy is one of a kind, It's a shame he's a man I'd enjoy getting to know… him… Wait a minute his deal was that he remained human, it didn't say anything about remaining MALE. That's what I'll do, I'd really enjoy a handmaiden it's been so long since I've had one. I'll be even kind and wait till she's sixteen before tracking hi-her down and calling upon her side of the deal'_ The Hunters had closed in and were expecting Artemis to ignore this boy's request, so to theirs and Percy's surprise Artemis says "I accept your deal boy" Percy starts celebrating but then Artemis continues "It's too bad you didn't specify any further" Percy's eyes widen but before he can do anything he is engulfed in a blaze of silver light.

* * *

_'Damn I should have known that a Goddess would find a loophole in my deal, I wonder what she meant… I feel different, slightly taller but more delicate. What did she do to me'_ Percy thought as she opens her eyes after being engulfed by the silver light for several minutes. Artemis is staring down at her with amusement on her face and the Hunters are torn between amusement and amazement at what had just happened. Percy realizes she's several inches taller than before and slightly skinnier then she was. Percy then says "What." she stops at the strange sound of her voice then continues "What did you do to me? Lady Artemis"

Artemis smiles and replies with "I took you up on your deal, but a male servant would be useless to the hunt and so I made you a girl" Percy's eyes bulge and Artemis continues with "I'll be kind and give you five years to get used to your new body, when you turn Sixteen I'll come for you. I realize I don't know your name"

Percy then mumbles "Perseus Jackson"

Artemis gives a lopsided smile and says "I'm afraid that you'll have to call yourself, Persephone Jackson from now on"

The newly named Persephone nods and turns to leave but before she can Artemis says "Before you go, I'll give you my blessing and a small charm bracelet that you are to keep on you at all times, Alright" Percy nods and Artemis puts her hand to Percy's head and gives the blessing, she then conjures a charm bracelet with Moon charms going all around it in the lunar cycle. Percy then runs back towards the cabin with far greater speed and grace then she had before. She only thought _'Maybe something good did come of this after all'_

* * *

Before Percy makes it back to the cabin she stumbles onto a small inlet with a lovely little beach at the bottom, without thinking she walks down to the water's edge and puts her hand in the clear ocean water. The ocean which was slightly restless before suddenly goes completely still, all the waves on the small beach disappear. Percy jerks her hand back in shock when a man with Sea-Green eyes and Black hair _walks_ out of the ocean completely dry and seemingly unbothered by the fact he should have drowned or at least been soaking wet. The man looks at her and says "I don't know who you are, but tell me. Why does your aura seem identical to my sons?"

Percy looks at the man confused and asks "What do you mean? Who is your son?"

The man looks sharply at Percy before he replies "You don't know? My son's name is Perseus Jackson"

Percy's heart races and she looks at the strange man in complete and total shock before she stammers out "D-d-dad?"

The man's eyes shoot wide open and he shouts "WHAT?"

Percy swallows due to her throat suddenly seeming dry like sandpaper before she says "You are my father? How, what, WHO are you?"

The man freezes before he says "You are Perseus Jackson?"

Percy nods and says "I was, I was Perseus Jackson till about five minutes ago. Now I guess my name's Persephone, at least that's what Lady Artemis suggested"

The man looks shocked before he asks "You've met Artemis and you aren't an Animal?"

Percy gives a hollow laugh and comments "Yeah I made a deal to remain human, too bad it backfired on me somewhat spectacularly. But you didn't answer my question, Who are you?"

The man sighs before crouching down next to Percy, He looks out over the ocean and says "My name's Poseidon, If you've met Artemis then you must have a good idea about the reality of Greek Mythology now days"

Percy snorts unladylike before she comments "Yeah, I now know that Greek Mythology didn't die out years ago and is still around, I don't know anything more specific. So my dad's Poseidon God of the Seas, Storm-Bringer, Earth-shaker and Father of Horses, I guess that would make me a Demigod or rather Demigoddess… I've notice something" Poseidon looks at Percy and goes "Hmm?" Percy continues "Now that I'm a girl I'm a lot smarter and can remember much more easily all of my schooling. Why is that?"

Poseidon laughs and says "That's actually Athena's fault, After it was revealed that Orion was a rapist and attempted to rape not only one of Artemis' Hunters but had also raped several of Athena's Priestesses, Athena cursed all sons of Poseidon to be born with a slowed intelligence and the inability to learn properly. You have Dyslexia and ADHD all Demigods or Demigoddesses do, but Athena enhanced both of them in my male offspring to a much higher level. Now that you are a woman you're no longer affected by this curse and will learn at the normal rate for a Child of Poseidon, which despite what Athena says isn't all that much lower than one of her children's rate of learning"

Percy quirks her head sideways and asks "Why only the male children?"

Poseidon sighs "Two reasons, One the curse was done to help Artemis who would never have forgiven Athena for cursing maidens and two, I very rarely have female children, In fact you are now the first Demigod Daughter of mine in recorded history"

Percy stares at him in disbelief before she faints from shock.

Poseidon sighs and then picks his daughter up, "I'm sorry Sally, It looks like she's come full circle"

"I know, I could sense Lady Artemis coming, But I never thought the call would affect Percy so much"

* * *

_And That's the end._

_Now I'm sorry for leaving you hanging with that ending but I just saw the perfect opportunity for it and went with it. Now I'm thinking of making Percy a Goddess later on for the story, I'm not going to do a poll but please leave review on whether you'd like Percy to A: Become a Goddess Pre-Lightning Thief, Post Titan's Curse, Post The Last Olympian or B:Not Become a Goddess. If you say you want her to be a Goddess What domains would you want her to have. I'm going to start a running list at the bottom of every final Author Note for the Story that will list her stats and what domains she has, I've already decided on five of them, but I'll happily add or remove a domain if reasons are given that are both logical and compelling._

* * *

_Here's the first Stat_

_Persephone "Percy" Jackson, Formally Perseus "Percy" Jackson_

_Gender: Female, Formally Male._

_Height: 5'8", Formally 5'2"_

_Skills: None (At the Current Time)_

_Powers (Ones in __**Bold**__ have been discovered): Hydrokinetic, Geokinetic, Horse Whisperer, Underwater Breathing, Underwater communication, Ability to speak to Sea-Creatures, Ancient Greek Affinity, __**Hunter's Grace**__, __**Hunter's Speed**__, Hunter's Marksmanship, Storm-Control (Have I missed any Powers?)_

* * *

_Goddess Domains: (If she becomes one)_

_Major:_

_Unknown/Unknown_

_Minor:_

_Oceans/Unknown/Unknown_

_Patron/s: Artemis (As before if you want her to get more patrons review and give reasons)_

_Current Future Skill possibilities: Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Swimming, Rock-Climbing, Ancient Grecian Speech Mastery, Ancient Grecian Writing Mastery, Tactics, Tracking, Hunting and Leadership. (Review if I've missed any that Canon Percy has or acquires or if you think she should have)_

* * *

_Have fun reading_

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S To all my loyal Naruto or Bleach Fanfiction readers, I'm not abandoning those stories, I'm just clearing my head and allowing my Naruto and Bleach Muses to rest and get their wind back. I Swear I'll Finish them or give notice of abandonment._


	2. My Mother was a Hunter!

_Chapter 2, I'm happy with the responses to my first chapter and I'd like to give "Im ITy" a congratulations on discovering one of Persephone's Major Godly Domains. As a reward "Im ITy" has been given the opportunity to create a Demigod OC for my story, I extend this offer to anyone else who figures out either the last Major domain or one of the minor, the other minor gets 2 OCs as it will not be easy to guess, I'll drop very few hints and it'll only be revealed at the end of TLO so get guessing folks, you also need to explain where you think the Domain comes from and why. Details on a poll have been added at the end of the story._

_I've changed the Spelling of 'Percy' to 'Persi', it'll be explained at the end._

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Mother was a Hunter! and I'm off to Camp Half-Blood **

Poseidon turns to see Sally Jackson standing there in what looks like Hunter clothes but resized for an adult body, She smiles at the man who gave her a child, even if Perseus has become a girl she's still her child and she'll protect her till the end of time if necessary. Sally sighs thinking of her history and the terrible secret she's kept from Lady Artemis and Poseidon, She hopes that one day she can tell the truth about herself without fear, but she knows that that day won't be for years at best, centuries at worst.

"Poseidon, I think it's time we told Persi some of the truth, she's obviously more mature and now knows the Greek Gods exist" Sally says to Poseidon, he nods

"I know, you know this means that you'll have to take her to Camp Half-Blood and let her live there full-time don't you?" Poseidon asks.

Sally nods and starts walking back to the cabin, Poseidon follows carrying Persephone in his arms, they talk sparingly as they walk having known each other's personalities and minds for centuries, Sally was even on good terms with Amphitrite Poseidon's wife. Strange that, but it was a part of her nature. Sally however kept an even darker secret from the Gods and Poseidon. When Persi came of age she would be told of her heritage, her full heritage, and the Legacy that she holds, one of hatred and malice and bloodshed. Sally sighs knowing that it's always darkest before the dawn, and right now her outlook for the future is pitch black.

The odd trio makes it back to the cabin in one piece, as they are walking in the door Persephone wakes and asks "Okay, I've been patient enough but- Wait Mom, what are you doing here? Why are you wearing that clothing?"

Sally sighs and says "Because Persi, I was one of Lady Artemis' Hunter for nearly two millennia, The only hunter who has served her longer is her Lieutenant Zoë. Twelve years ago I retired from the hunter because I-"

"Wanted to have a child, isn't that what you said Selene?" Artemis' voice speaks and all three occupants turn to see her standing in the doorway they had just come through. "I wondered what happened to you, it explains why this child stumbled onto my camp even with the mist around it, he must of heard the call even as a male"

Sally bows and says "Lady Artemis, what a pleasure, I have to ask why are you here?"

Artemis smiles and replies "I was watching over my new prospective huntress when suddenly she goes to the edge of the ocean and stills it with just a thought and a touch, I was even more surprised when Poseidon appeared and spoke to her, So Persephone here is a Daughter of Poseidon, the only Demigod Daughter of Poseidon even known, and the Daughter of an ex-hunter. I will admit I was surprised when you suddenly appeared Selene, As I said I had wondered over what had happened to you but now I know, you had a child with Poseidon and raised her, I wonder what will happen now?"

Poseidon's face has gone pale and Persephone looks at him wondering why he is so scared when Artemis says "Don't worry Poseidon, I won't tell _him_ about your daughter, I will take her to Camp Half-Blood and say that she is a Demigoddess of unknown parentage who will be joining the Hunt when she turns Sixteen, I'll have Chiron let her stay in my Cabin so suspicions are not raised"

Persi sighs and asks "Is there any other way of doing this?"

Artemis thinks for a second before she replies "You could announce yourself as Poseidon's Daughter, but you would have to worry about the wrath of your Uncles, Zeus and Hades"

Persi pales and comes back with "I'll go with your idea, seems marginally safer"

Artemis nods and says "If you are going to the Camp, I want you to swear the oath of the Huntress first, so that you are not tempted and I don't have to turn you into an animal after all"

Persi nods and says "Okay, what is the oath?"

Poseidon speaks up and says "The oath is as follows _'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis"_

Persi says "I Pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis"

Sally continues "_'I turn my back on the company of men"_

Persi repeats "I turn my back on the company of men"

Artemis then says the last lines of the Oath "_'And Upon my Sixteenth Year will accept Eternal Maidenhood and join the Hunt"_

Sally and Poseidon stare at her in bewilderment while Persi finishes "And Upon my Sixteenth Year will Accept Eternal Maidenhood and join the Hunt"

Silver Energy stronger then before flows over Persephone and she notices her vision, hearing, and senses of Taste, Touch and Smell growing stronger, her vision most of all with Hearing close behind. Her body fill with more energy but it feel like there is a part missing. She notices the looks her mother and father are giving Artemis and asks "What? What's the matter?"

Poseidon then shakes his head and says "The Oath was altered by Artemis slightly so that you will not receive the immortality of the Hunters until you are sixteen, so you'll continue to grow unlike the Hunters who usually remain the age they were when they joined" Persi's mouth drops open and Artemis laughs

Artemis then stops herself and says "Well then, Come with me Persephone, it is time you went to Camp Half-Blood, I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind taking in a Hunter like you"

Persi nods numbly and gets up but her father hold his hand out and she looks at the pen in his hand, Poseidon smiles and uncaps the pen and it turns into a three-foot long bronze sword. Poseidon smiles and says "This is yours Percy, I hope you'll wield it well, it names is Anaklusmos"

Persi gasps and says "_Riptide_" before taking it, the moment it touches her hand however it changes, the sword turn into two, Two-foot long Hunting knives, one has "_Rip_" on it and the other has "_Tide_" on it. She brings the two knives together and they turn into a bracelet on her right wrist with her. She turns to her father and says "Thank you" she then thinks over the Oath she just swore and her face pales and then blushes.

Sally raises an eyebrow and asks "What exactly are you thinking Persephone?"

Persi swallows and tries to get the blush to go down before she replies with "I was just thinking over all the things I'll have to learn about being a woman before I realized something about the Oath"

Artemis raises an eyebrow and says "And what might that be, Persephone?"

Persi blushes even harder before she says "That the Oath only swears off men and that relationships between women might not be consider against the Oath"

Poseidon's eon old mind thinks that over before doing the appropriate thing when his now teenage daughter mentions homosexual relationships between girls, he faints. Artemis blushes crimson and tries to speak but is unable to due to her embarrassment. Sally just laughs and says "Your right it doesn't, But are you saying you like Girls Persi? Persephone blushes but nods Sally smiles and says "Well considering that only an hour you were a man it's quite normal for you to still be attracted to females, I doubt you'll ever be comfortable around men outside of your family due to your knowledge of what a boy thinks, even if it is just pre-adolescent" Persi nods.

Artemis finds her voice and says "Y-y-you're right and there is nothing I can do about it, the Oath cannot be changed at this point. If you do have relationships with other Hunters or women, remember the Hunt is first, relationships are second alright?" Persi nods again "Okay, now let's get going, and good job on making your father faint, Athena would love to know that the idea of Lesbians made him faint"

Sally laughs and says "I believe it was more the idea that his daughter could be one that made him faint"

Artemis sighs "True, oh well. I can say I was talking to him about it and he fainted and Athena can still tease him about it without revealing anything" Artemis then walks out the Cabin and Persi follows after hugging her mother and saying goodbye.

Artemis summons two of her Golden Hinds and uses them to transport herself and Persi to Camp Half-Blood's boundaries. They walk down towards the big house and Chiron comes out having sensed Artemis' approach. Chiron is about to speak when he notices Persephone and asks "Are you delivering a Half-Blood, Lady Artemis?"

Artemis nods and says "Yes and No, Chiron. She's an Undetermined Demigoddess and will be joining my Hunt fully when she turns Sixteen, in the mean time she'll stay here in my cabin and train with the campers" Artemis then touches Persi's clothing and transforms it into a Hunter's uniform, She then says "Persephone, I'll be back every Six Months to replace your uniform if you need it, otherwise you can Iris-Message me. I'm sure Chiron will show you how, he will also teach you to control the Mist won't he?"

Chiron nods and says "Of course Lady Artemis, of course"

Artemis nods and says "Farewell Persephone, I must go back to Camp, I'll see you again when our paths cross" She then flashes out leaving behind the scent of a forest at night. Persi breathes in the scent and marvels at her new ability to perceive the world.

Chiron chuckles knowing what she was doing and asks "So what is your name?"

Persi smiles and tell him as they start walking towards the 'Big House' "Persephone, "Persi" Jackson. and you are Chiron, trainer of Heroes and son of _the Crooked One_" Chiron stares at her for a second and she says "I had just finished doing a project on Greek Mythology when I met Lady Artemis, I guess that's why the _Mist?_ is it didn't shield me as I knew too much correct?"

Chiron nods and says "Yes, to both of your questions, I am _the_ Chiron from legend. And your knowledge did prevent the Mist from hiding you, I'm pleased to get such a intelligent Demigod for once, usually new comers have very little idea of this world and have to learn very quickly. But I think you won't have a problem fitting in"

They enter the Big House and walk over to a slightly over-weight man in a tiger pattern Hawaiian Shirt sitting at a table with a deck of cards on it. Her turns around and upon sighting her says "So Artemis has dropped off a Huntress, have you abandoned your Oath Little one?"

Persi snarls "Consider I just made it, no. Tell me have you ever heard of the words Personal Trainer or Fitness?"

The Man shoots a dark glare at her and she responds in kind with an even darker glare that makes the man shudder.

Chiron coughs and says "Mr.D please meet Persephone Jackson, She is a Huntress who'll be staying with us until she turns Sixteen at which point, She'll rejoin the Hunt as a full member"

_Mr._D grumbles a bit at this and starts drinking from his Diet-Coke. Persi snorts and says "Oh, shut up Dionysus. I don't like you either"

Both Chiron and Dionysus' jaws drop at this and they stare at Persi who shrugs and says "Didn't take an idiot to figure it out, Tiger pattern shirt, and the respect from Chiron, there is only one Major God whose name starts with D. Though looking at you I wonder how you became an Olympian, you certainly don't impress me all that much"

Dionysus grumbles as he knows that if he does anything Artemis will castrate him. Persi smirks in triumph and asks "May I be shown to Lady Artemis' Cabin, as she said I could sleep there and I'm tired" Chiron nods and takes her to her cabin. It stands out as the only Cabin that gleams silver in the moonlight. Persi walks inside and finds an empty bunk in which to sleep, the moment she opens the drawers a silver flash fills them and they are full of spare uniforms, nightgowns, socks and underwear. Persi blushes a bit and opens her weapons cabinet next to her drawers and finds a silver bow and fifty silver arrows with the equipment needed to maintain them and instructions on how to. Persi shrugs off her clothing, takes a shower, puts on a nightgown and goes to sleep.

* * *

_Yeah Persi (Notice the spelling has changed, this is to show the differences between Perseus and Persephone) is a bit of a bitch to Dionysus, she only respects Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Hephaestus the rest she holds in somewhat contempt, she however loathes Zeus, Ares and Dionysus (Can you figure out why?)_

_Sally is a former hunter, I've never read a fic in which she is a hunter former of otherwise, I'm not saying they don't exist just that I've never read them. Also she is on good terms with Poseidon's wife, how will that change things? And for all the romanticists out there it could also be used to show Sally and Poseidon having a relationship over the centuries but never consummating it till just now. But that's a bit out of my league to write._

_Poseidon fainting over Persi's attraction to girls, most people write the gods somewhat seriously and fail to realize they will still act like parents towards their Demigod children. I wonder what would be more hilarious, Athena finding out Annabeth is Lesbian or that her girlfriend is a Daughter of Poseidon. It makes me laugh just thinking about it._

_Here we go Persi's Stats_

* * *

_Persephone "Persi" Jackson, Formally Perseus "Percy" Jackson_

_Gender: Female, Formally Male._

_Height: 5'8", Formally 5'2"_

_Skills: None (At the Current Time)_

_Powers (Ones in __**Bold**__ have been discovered): Hydrokinetic, Geokinetic, Horse Whisperer, Underwater Breathing, Underwater communication, Ability to speak to Sea-Creatures, Ancient Greek Affinity, __**Hunter's Grace**__, __**Hunter's Speed**__, Hunter's Marksmanship, __**Hunter's Senses**__, Storm-Control_

* * *

_Possible Goddess Domains: (If she becomes one)_

_Major:_

_Loyalty/Unknown_

_Minor:_

_Oceans/Unknown/Unknown_

* * *

_Patron/s: Artemis _

_Possible Godly Powers: Loyalty Sensing (suggested by Im ITy, Im ITy it isn't so much a skill as a Godly Power when you think about it)_

_Current Future Skill possibilities: Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Swimming, Rock-Climbing, Ancient Grecian Speech Mastery, Ancient Grecian Writing Mastery, Tactics, Tracking, Hunting, and Leadership._

* * *

_That's it for today folks remember reviews help the Author see if they are doing the right thing or not, every review good and bad helps the Author improve the story._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S I've added a Poll for Persephone becoming a Goddess. The options are, She Becomes a Goddess: (Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian or Never)_


	3. First Impressions

_Chapter 3, hoo boy this wasn't easy. Unbelievable as it sounds creating pure AU isn't as easy as tweaking Canon is, Any way any suggestions on how I should lead into 'The Lightning Thief', The next chapter will show the Winter Solstice and Persi presence during it, it'll also lead to Zeus being less of an Asshole to Persi due to what happens. Ten points and a Virtual cookie to those who can guess what happens._

**Chapter 3: First Impressions, Are not as Easy as they may Seem**

At Six o'clock the next morning Persi wakes to the sound of knocking on her door, she quickly showers and gets dressed in her uniform and rushes out the door to see Chiron standing there with several campers behind him staring in shock at her. She looks at the campers and says "What? Is it that strange for a Hunter of Artemis to open the door to her cabin?"

As one they all shake their heads and Chiron answers "It is a little unusual as mostly Hunters stay with the Hunt and don't stay in Camp Half-Blood. Come it's time for breakfast"

Persi follows Chiron to the Mess Hall and notes the fact that it doesn't have a roof, she looks around and notices a table with the symbol of Lady Artemis on it so she heads over and sits down, Chiron nods approvingly to her showing she made the right choice. She watches a what look like wood nymphs serve the food to the campers, Persi is amazed by the variety, there's several different breakfast meals from a number of cultures, Persi plans to have a English Breakfast, that or a German one, they both look delicious.

Chiron comes over and informs her of the goblets special properties and she immediately asks for "Cobalt Cherry Coke" she is quite pleased when the blue liquid fills the goblet and she drinks in the toast to the gods. After getting her food she was told they'd go up and sacrifice to the gods. she walks up and scraps some of her food in the fire and says "For Lady Artemis and Father" The other camper look at her strangely and she says "My mother is mortal, so logic says that my father must be a god as I am a unclaimed Demigoddess" They then nod as when she says it like that it is rather obvious and they guessed that Artemis would have taught her about the world of the gods. Not really wrong now that Persi thinks about it, before she goes she whispers out two more names and adds a bit more in and the fire surges, the girl tending it who she just noticed smiles and nods. She sits down at her table ignoring the looks being shot her way by the majority of the camp.

Dionysus coughs and stands up before he says "Attention, I know you have all seen our newest guest, Persephone Jackson. She'll be staying here until she turns Sixteen at which point she'll leave for the Hunters"

One smart-aleck Hermes boy shouts out "So we have what? Five years to seduce her away from the hunters" They all laugh even Persephone, which makes some of the boys pale in fear that she was insane.

Persephone then shouts back "Too bad you're the wrong gender to interest me, and Lady Artemis says I don't get in trouble if I have a relationship with a girl" The boys all went wide eyed and collapse with wide grins on their faces. The girls look scandalized, except for the Aphrodite and Athena girls (Aphrodite doesn't care about what gender you love and the Athena kids are quite progressive). Persi notices a girl with blond hair curled like a princess and grey eyes staring at her and she winks. The Girl blushes and Persi grins. Some of the Athena boys just waking up from their earlier… indisposition, collapse right back down at that, Persi smiles and plans to embarrass them later with this knowledge.

The Girl in question one Annabeth Chase is currently blushing up a storm and is too intrigued and embarrassed to even think of whether or not this camper is 'The One' she's been waiting for, the boys sitting on her table however are currently imagining things about Annabeth and Persi that kept them lying on the floor grinning like loons, until they realized they'd been fantasizing about their sister, then they couldn't forget about it quick enough.

Dionysus is trying and failing to restore order while blocking a blood-nose, Persi just stares at him with an inquiring look on her face before she dismissed the matter as not important. She calmly eats the rest of her breakfast as the boys all give her looks of either awe (For her bravery in shouting something like that out),embarrassment (They were thinking some things about her and other girls that couldn't be called G-rated) or disgust (The Athena boys were furiously scrubbing their minds out). The Girls on the other hand are either Hero-worship (For her brave attitude) or desire.

As she walks away Chiron gallops up and hands her a piece of paper, she opens it and looks at what's written there, it's a timetable showing several interesting subjects. She smiles, she might actually enjoy her time here.

The first week was quite interesting, she had Ancient Greek in the Morning with the Blond-haired girl whose name turned out to be Annabeth. She altered between reading and writing about the gods and flirting with Annabeth. Annabeth was either Proud of her skill, embarrassed by what she said or when she made a mistake laughing. Many of the passing girls gave Annabeth withering looks for this. Annabeth on the other hand completely ignored them and just kept teaching.

After that Persephone has Archery, The Apollo cabins tries to start a rivalry with her, when she hits ten bulls-eyes in a row at twenty meters the cabin wisely shuts it's mouth and stands down, the girls of the Apollo cabin however seem to be intrigued at this and try to lure Persephone to them, she laughs at them and walks away telling them she hates poetry.

In Metalwork, Persephone has some skill in forging weapons and armor, having done some blacksmith stuff at a school camp once. She quickly befriends the counselor Charles Beckendorf and starts learning how to forge many weapons, when she shows him her blades he marvels at the weapon and its ability to hide itself as a bracelet.

When tasked with foot-racing against the nymphs, Persephone easily outraces them with her Hunter abilities, when some girls try to cry foul at this she just responds with "Lady Artemis wants her Hunters to be able to outrace men both to get away from them… or to capture them for castration" Several girls went green at this but Annabeth and the Ares girls nods approvingly.

Speaking of Ares girls Persephone had many friends among them, including Clarisse who on her first day tried to introduce her to a toilet and ended up with Persi sitting on her head while she lay unconscious, after that they became best of friends (Ares' children, go figure) Persi might hate their father but she rather enjoys speaking with the daughters of Ares, while the daughters of Ares enjoy speaking to a fellow female that appreciates the fine art of castration and its benefits (Any males Ares or otherwise quickly turn pale and flee when this is brought up).

When it came time for blade training, a Hermes boy by the name of Luke Castellan tried to feel her up using the excuse of training and ended up on the ground clutching his manhood after she knocked him to the ground and drop-kicked him there. Persi would then become famous for the use of her twin blades and Hunter Agility to devastating effect, outmaneuvering and viciously incapacitating any who tried to beat her.

Persi was slightly amused when she discovered that she had an innate ability to canoe and easily outraced every other camper who tried to beat her, strangely enough no one managed to connect this to her possible parents list, which was currently: Ares, Apollo, Athena (Even though she stated that her mother was mortal, Persi however laughed at the faces of the Athena boys when that was brought up, they all left screaming about 'mental bleach' and 'The Horror'), Hermes, Hephaestus and a few minor gods. (She had a good laugh over the fact that Poseidon wasn't mentioned, and thanked every Goddess that Dionysus wasn't even mentioned).

Today is Friday, after lessons comes the event Persi's been waiting for all week. Capture the Flag. Annabeth comes up to her at Lunch to try recruit her for Athena's side, as a joke (She was going to join that side already) Persi says to Annabeth "I'll do it for a kiss" Annabeth without hesitation kisses her right on the lips leaving Persi stunned, over half the boys present had to go to the infirmary with injuries sustained when they fainted from… over-excitement.

Chiron trots up to Persi and says "It looks like your flirting has got you a admirer, I hope you won't break her heart"

Persi turns to Chiron and says "I wouldn't do that, I have to say I was surprised when she did that. I wasn't expecting her to actually kiss me, I've just been flirting with her all week to try break the ice with her and make a friend, looks like she jumped straight to girlfriend. Well looks like I've got to go, I don't want to leave my girlfriend hanging after that now do I" Chiron just stars at her in amazement as Persi runs off after Annabeth.

Persi finds her in her cabin, she walks in to find Annabeth alone on her bunk. Persi walks over and says "You realize that now I can't be your friend" Annabeth's head shoots up and she stares in horror at Persi. Persi smiles and leans down to whisper "Because you decide to go straight to Girlfriend, I hope you're ready for what that entails Annabeth Chase, I'll see you at Dinner" Persi then turns the tables on the Wise Girl by kissing her and leaving her stunned and staring off at nothing.

Dinner that night was perhaps the most awkward yet interesting meal Persi had had at camp so far, Annabeth couldn't stop blushing whenever she saw Persi's gaze upon her. The boys kept trying to not lose themselves to their perverted daydreams and the girls were either disgusted, congratulatory or jealous as all hell. After dinner came time for the event that had set in motion the changes that lead to Annabeth's new relationship with Persi. The Ares cabin is fuming at the fact the most dangerous camper is now their opponent and will always side with the Athena cabin.

Despite all of her enjoyment waiting for Capture the Flag the actual event was rather… uneventful, Ares had sided with Hermes and Athena had every other Cabin on their side, Persi did enjoy stringing up several Ares boys in their underwear with 'LOSER' written on their stomachs. She also broke the fingers of both Travis and Connor Stoll when they tried to pickpocket her mid-battle and ended up shoving their hands in her panties instead by accident. Chiron didn't punish her for this but gave Connor and Travis a fierce warning about stealing in Capture the Flag, And finally just as Luke Castellan was about to secure victory by crossing the line Persi jumped in front of him and nailed him in the balls once before drop kicking him once he was down. All in all a uneventful evening, the fact that Persi put nearly two whole cabins in the infirmary just made its way into camp legends about the vicious Huntress who cut men down like wheat would terrify campers for centuries to follow. That Night Persi's dreams alternated between travelling with Artemis, Spending days with Annabeth and a really strange one where she was raising a blond haired kid who loved the color orange and kept screaming 'Believe It'… Weird.

_Maybe that last part wasn't real subtle, but I'm considering doing a 'Naruto' crossover after the end of 'The Last Olympian' where Persi, Annabeth and possibly Artemis raise Naruto, I wonder what would happen to the Shinobi world then? It'll be fun to write._

_I'm contemplating whether or not to go in-depth for the books or offer an overview with only the most important facts of each Adventure mentioned. With some filler chapters between the books showing Persi and Annabeth's relationship or Persi interacting with the Campers (Prank War between Persi and the Hermes Cabin anyone?) Oh yes and Persi obviously has an interest in introducing poor Luke's genitals to her boot, let us cry some fake tears for the Titan sympathizer and then continue with our lives._

_Anyway here's the latest Stats for Persi, Congrats to '_ _eaenkidu' for guessing another of Persi's Domains, as a reward he got to make an OC who'll appear either next chapter or during the events of 'The Lightning Thief'_

**Persephone "Persi" Jackson**

_Name: Persephone "Persi" Jackson, Formally Perseus "Percy" Jackson_

_Gender: Female, Formally Male._

_Height: 5'8", Formally 5'2"_

_Skills: Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Metalworking_

_Powers (Ones in __**Bold**__ have been discovered): Hydrokinetic, Geokinetic, Horse Whisperer, Underwater Breathing, Underwater communication, Ability to speak to Sea-Creatures, __**Ancient Greek Affinity**__, __**Hunter's Grace**__, __**Hunter's Speed**__, __**Hunter's Marksmanship**__, __**Hunter's Senses**__, Hunter's Stealth, Storm-Control, Latin knowledge, __**Sea's Grace**__ (ability to use anything connected to the Ocean)_

_Possible Goddess Domains: _

_Major:_

_Loyalty/Unknown_

_Minor:_

_Oceans/Unknown/Time (Congrats 'eaenkidu')_

_Possible Domains_

_Tides/Hunt_ (Minor Goddess under Artemis?)

_Patron/s: Artemis _

_Possible Godly Powers: Loyalty Sensing (suggested by Im ITy), Deceit or Disloyalty sensing (suggested by Im ITy)_

_Current Future Skill possibilities: Swimming, Rock-Climbing, Ancient Grecian Speech Mastery, Ancient Grecian Writing Mastery, Tactics, Tracking, Hunting and Leadership. _

_Till later, I'm out._

_dragonsong2795_


	4. A Solstice is not a Brand of Salsa

**A/N at the bottom**

**Chapter 4: A Solstice… is not A Brand of Salsa**

Persi frowns at Luke as he explains the difference between Solstice and Salsa. She comments "Damn I thought that 'Winter Solstice' was a type of Salsa that is frozen like Ice Cream, but you say it's just a fancy name for the shortest day of the year! Oh well, at least I get to see Olympus, that's a great bonus" Persi walks off towards her cabin, Luke sighs in relief. Over the last six months Persi has terrorized the camp males and him especially, on over sixty different leaving him in the infirmary holding a bag of ice to his family jewels. Travis and Connor tried to prank her in retaliation for her breaking their hands on the first 'Capture the Flag' game she played at camp, She caught them in the middle of setting up the prank and knocked them out, that night at dinner she tied them up and spanked them like naughty children in front of the whole camp, Dionysus fell off his chair laughing at their punishment. Persi then threatened to do it to him too and Dionysus shut up, he still laughed about it… but he did so where Persi couldn't hear.

About four months earlier the camp had gotten enchanted plates to match the goblets, the plates would create whatever you asked for at meal times. Persi had always wanted to try nachos and salsa, so she had some the first lunch with the new plates and got hooked. From that point on if you wanted her to be your friend or to forget you'd done something a bowl of salsa and some nachos were what you needed, the more expensive the salsa the more friendly she'd become or the more she'd forgive or forget, Connor and Travis quickly found this out and wasted no time in… acquiring the most expensive salsa they could with their… skills and connections. Persi in turn happily turned a blind eye to their actions… as long as they weren't against her, she wasn't that forgiving… or that easy to bribe.

Over the last six months Annabeth had changed greatly, she'd been showing tendencies to being arrogant and slightly overbearing. After Persi came along and became her girlfriend she'd smack Annabeth upside the head every time she acted in her words 'Like the almighty lord Zeus' the sarcasm every time she said that was thick enough to taste, ironically no thunder ever sounded when she said that, which made everyone wonder, did Zeus agree? or could he just not hear the sarcasm? No one was brave enough to answer that question. Annabeth seeing the campers agree with Persi began to change her ways, it was slow and uncertain but it was happening. And since Persi tended to act kinder to her every time she acted with humility and kindness, it became a habit for Annabeth to be seen teaching the younger campers and helping them to adjust.

Ever since Persi had discovered her skill in metalworking, she'd had an audacious and insane idea. But until her father decided to claim her she didn't dare work on this idea for fear of the results, it would almost certainly point the finger at her father's identity. Even still she couldn't help but dream of her idea, if it proved correct she could help the campers link with their parents in a much more deeper relationship then they currently had.

_The Day of the Winter Solstice_

Persi stares in awe at the majesty of Olympus as she steps out of the elevator, next to her she can almost _hear_ Annabeth's mind grind out new ideas for buildings, statues, promenades and anything else building or architecture related. It wasn't hard to read Annabeth's mind at times, and at others it was an impossible idea to even contemplate doing. _'Even though I've been a girl for six months I still don't understand them, doesn't stop me from acting like one though'_ Persi thinks to herself.

The campers walk up the main boulevard towards the main palace of Olympus, Persi nods in passing to some Hunters, they nod back. Perhaps this should be explained, you see two months back a group of Hunters separated from the Hunt stumbled into the forest surrounding camp, exhausted and almost totally defenseless a group of Ares boys coming back from a monster slaying class in the forest set on the exhausted Hunters trying to 'teach them their place' Persi had sensed the Hunters coming and had rushed to them as fast as she could, she caught the Ares boys just as they were about to attack the Hunters and had… punished them. Word got out and the Hunt and Artemis as well as Ares himself showed up. Ares disowned the boys and Artemis turned them into Jackalopes, ever since then Ares has been walking on eggshells around the Goddesses of Olympus, rumor even states that Aphrodite dumped him because of it. Ever since then the Hunters have had only respect for Persi and they all know her on sight.

Annabeth catches the nod and looks at the Hunters, and comments "So the Hunter are here, are you going to join them later" Persi nods

"Yes, I am. You can join me if you like, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a girl tagging along." Annabeth thinks for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I think it would do you some good to spend some time with the Hunters, I'm going to talk with Silena about swapping some activity times around" Persi nods and they continue walking.

Upon arriving in the Throne Room and staring at the beauty of the room, everyone looks at different things, Persi first looks at the roof and the constellations showing before looking covertly at her father and openly at Lady Artemis. Artemis nods to Persi hearing her mental inquiry (Which as could she meet up with the Hunter after the Meeting). Zeus upon noticing the Demigods stands up and starts giving a speech, which all of the gods and Demigods zone out midway through. Afterwards they break for lunch, the meeting will continue for a couple hours after lunch, Persi spends lunch chatting with the Hunters and joking about some of the stupid things she saw the camp boys doing _'It's pretty scary that I've gone from a boy to a boy hater so quickly, _Shudder_ then again I guess it's better than being a boy lover'_ Persi muses to herself as she eats.

Suddenly all of Olympus rocks and a roar of anger is heard from the Throne Room Persi bolts out to see what's going on and stumbles into a private meeting between Hades and his Furies.

"It's been stolen, so has the Lightning Bolt, Poseidon was the only one spared so it must have been him, but if I try anything Zeus will side with him" Hades murmurs to the Furies.

Persi then has a stroke of inspiration… or Madness. Persi mental prays to Poseidon and Artemis for permission on her daring plan and they agree to it. She walks out into Hades line of sight and says "My Lord Hades, may I ask what has been stolen" Hades head shots up and he glares at her for a few seconds.

"My Helm of Shadows"

Persi's eyes widen and she replies "And since Zeus' Lightning Bolt has been stolen as well you blame Poseidon correct?" Hades nods.

"Would Poseidon have used a demigod child of his to do it?" Hades nods

"Yes he would of, why do you know of one Hunter?"

Persi nods, takes a deep breath and says "Yes, and that is why I can say with 100% certainty that the child of Poseidon didn't take your Helm of the Bolt" Hades eyebrow rises and he mumbles

"So Poseidon broke the oath as well" then in a louder voice "Oh and how do you know this with such certainty Hunter?"

Persi braces herself and replies "Because I was with the Hunters when they objects were stolen"

Hades eyes widen and he stutters and then recovers "I would say that that is an excellent reason. But how do I know you are telling the truth"

Persi breaths out and says "I, Persephone Jackson swear on the Styx that I had nothing to do with the Theft of Lord Hades' Helm of Shadows or Lord Zeus' Master Lightning Bolt" Thunder sounds around them.

"Now would you like to hear my devious plan Lord Hades, for getting your Helm back and freeing my father of suspicion." Hades nods, "Well, the way I see it, Zeus will set a dead-line for the return of his Bolt, he doesn't know that your Helm has been stolen, but he'll still blame my father regardless, now ten days before the Deadline my father will reveal my identity to the world, In order to 'escape' Zeus' wrath I'll search for the Bolt and return it. Now this is where your part in the plan comes in, during the quest it's highly likely that whoever stole the items will attempt to frame you in order to bring you into the war" Hades nods at this agreeing "So while on the quest you'll play the part of the bad side, I have no doubt I'll be sent after you by Chiron. Meanwhile, the real thief and any of his or her accomplices will try to set me up so I drop the Bolt into your hands, solidifying the war and bringing you into the war as a full combatant. So while the thief gets cocky and tries to frame me I'll retrieve the Bolt and Helm and return them to their owners. All it will take is some acting on your part Lord Hades. So what do you think?" Hades smirks.

"It's a brilliant plan, I'm wondering if you aren't in fact a daughter of Athena. I'll do it. And the major plus of this plan is that me and Poseidon will make little Zeus look like a fool. Win-Win. How realistic should my acting be?" Persi thinks for a moment.

"Send as much after us as you can without being too obvious, also there is a high probability that we'll end up in your throne room surrounded, when the time comes hesitate slightly while we escape. My father will provide a means of instant escape for me and my allies, I'll also speak with my mother about being 'bait' in order to explain why I'm so willing to go to the Underworld" Hades smiles

"Thank you Persephone Jackson, now I must return to the Throne Room before Zeus notices I'm gone, train well, for this plan to succeed I'm going to have to send my Furies after you" Persi nods.

"Thank you Lord Hades"

"No, thank you, you've provided a means of returning my Helm. I wish you all the luck on your future quest, if you succeed I'll give you my blessing"

Persi bows and watches as Hades walks away, she then nods to the Furies who return the nod before she walks back to the Throne Room herself to watch the fireworks.

_Two Hours later, A Secure Location_.

Artemis smiles at Persi as she outline her plan.

Poseidon couldn't feel any prouder of his daughter.

Sally nods and agrees to play her part.

Persi then sighs and says "Now, it's obvious to me that the following gods and goddesses are safe: Athena, she has no reason to take the Bolt or Helm" The Gods and Sally nod "Apollo, same as Athena, and I don't think he's smart enough to pull this off, but he is smart enough not to fall for whatever lies the thief would say "They nod again" I'm not sure about Hermes or Hephaestus but they don't seem the type, Aphrodite is dumb enough to fall of whatever lies the thief would say, but she knows nothing about war, so she's out. Hestia, Hera and Demeter have no reason to take the Bolt or Helm, and in Hera's case I think she'd just take it from Zeus openly and he would object" They nod again with Poseidon snickering "That leaves the minor gods, but none of them have enough power, or Ares who is dumb enough to fall for the lies and knows about war"

"What about Dionysus" Poseidon interjects, they all turn to him with 'Are you kidding me' looks on their faces "Right dumb question"

"Right, now I have a pretty good idea of who the thief is, so I'll keep an eye on him during the next few months, I'm guessing the Summer Solstice is the Deadline" The God nod "Well, I've got nearly six months to train, so let's get to it"

_A/N_

_Right I'm glad that's over with, it was really hard getting started on this chapter, but once I got deep enough in it, it just flowed out, now I'll answer some questions I can see coming back to me._

_**Salsa:**__ Yeah, originally this was just a joke on the title as I'm trying to do the Percy Jackson style of chapter titles then I thought, 'What if Persi's fatal flaw was in fact an addiction to Salsa?' now this is just for humor, her personal loyalty will still play a HUGE part in the story, but the Salsa will pop up, like Luke and Kronos will try to bribe her over to their side with it. She'll ask for it as part of her reward, there probably be a mention of her having Blue Salsa at one point. It's just for humor, but if anyone has some hilarious ideas involving Persi, Salsa and campers/monsters interacting, I'd be happy to add Omakes at the end of chapters for the best and most funny ideas that come my way, the really good ones will be added to the story._

_**The Plan:**__ I had this in my mind since I started the story, it's basically my way of reasoning why Persi let the events of Lightning Thief happen, because I'm sure some people will comment that she could have changed the story, she won't but she will gain Hades favor and won't have a problem with him in Book 5._

_**Naruto Crossover:**__ So many people hated this idea, so I'm still gonna do it. BUT as a SIDE Story instead, it'll be set after TLO and will have spoilers in it. But as fans requested it won't be part of the main story, I'll instead have a sequel that I'm going to name 'The Hunter Chronicles' which will have elements of 'Heroes of Olympus' in it but without the impending war or Gaia's return._

_**Persi's Godhood:**__ Now I know the poll said you wanted it at the end of TLO BUT I'm going to be doing in 'Breaking the Titan's Curse' instead, I have an awesome scene idea for it that seems better than her receiving it as a reward, don't worry she will still be the main character for the rest of the books, she'll just be divine. She will still receive the curse of Achilles, but it won't be just Annabeth linking her to her mortality/immortality._

_See you reader later, if anyone has some hilarious ideas for pranks that the Stolls will try pull on Persi I'd love to hear them, the next chapter is going to introduce an OC Seth Rahotep (Thank you eaenkidu, By the way where did you come up with the pen name?) and is going to be filler. It WILL involve a prank war between the Stolls and Persi so ideas are welcome._

_Here are Persi's Character stats as of Chapter 4_

**Persephone "Persi" Jackson**

Persephone "Persi" Jackson, Formally Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Gender: Female, Formally Male.

Height: 5'8", Formally 5'2" (Her Height won't change till Book 4/5 at which point she'll grow to about 5'11"/6'0" and stop)

Skills: Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Metalworking

Powers (Ones in **Bold** have been discovered): Hydrokinetic, Geokinetic, Horse Whisperer, Underwater Breathing, Underwater communication, Ability to speak to Sea-Creatures, **Ancient Greek Affinity**, **Hunter's Grace**, **Hunter's Speed**, **Hunter's Marksmanship**, **Hunter's Senses**, Hunter's Stealth, Storm-Control, Latin knowledge, **Sea's Grace** (ability to use anything connected to the Ocean)

Possible Goddess Domains:

Major:

Loyalty/Unknown (By the way this isn't the domain of 'The Unknown' as someone suggested but a domain that hasn't been guessed by reviewers yet)

Minor:

Oceans/Unknown(See above note)/TimeTides/Hunt (Minor Goddess under Artemis, this was suggested by a reviewer and will be implemented)

Patron/s: Artemis

Possible Godly Powers: Loyalty Sensing (suggested by Im ITy), Deceit or Disloyalty sensing (suggested by Im ITy)

Current Future Skill possibilities: Swimming, Rock-Climbing, Ancient Grecian Speech Mastery, Ancient Grecian Writing Mastery, Tactics, Tracking, Hunting, Stealth and Leadership.

_dragonsong2795 Out._

_Here is the first paragraph of a story I'm working on called 'The Eldest Goddess' it's a Percy/OC story that is Majorly AU. With the story first focusing on the OC then her relationship with Percy._

_**Part 1: Slumber and Awakening**_

_Persephone O'Kverní__̱__ti__̱__s__ stands on the summit of Mount Olympus, in the distance below her she can see her younger siblings, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus as they argue amongst themselves over their fields of dominion. Hestia had already taken the Hearth, Demeter Fertility and Agriculture and Hera Marriage and Family. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are arguing over the three realms of the Sky, The Sea and the Underworld. In her hands Astrapí__̱ and Kýma shake as their dominions are fought over. Skiá shudders and disappears, Persephone smiles it appears that Hades has taken the Underworld as his dominion. Great-Uncle Tartarus slumbers there, he gave Persephone permission to join him and she had said "Not yet, uncle I must finish my duties first". Persephone was currently the Ruler of Olympus, but she was giving the reins to her younger siblings. She'd fought against the Titans and won with their help, now she was going to give them the chance to rule in their father's place. Kýma shudders and disappears and Persephone nods as her brother Poseidon takes dominion over the Ocean and all water on Gaia._

_What do you think?_

_Also Virtual Cookies to whoever can translate the Greek in this paragraph. And guess what it means to the story._


End file.
